1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting or light signaling device, in particular for two-wheeled vehicles, which device is intrinsically secure against theft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting or signaling devices for fixing to a bicycle frame are well known in the prior art. Such devices can rapidly be mounted on any type of two-wheeled vehicle. They allow two-wheeled vehicles without an original lighting system, such as numerous mountain bikes or racing cycles, to be used at night or in urban surroundings, or any failure in the original lighting system to be overcome.
Such lighting or signaling devices are generally powered by a battery which may be rechargeable. It has the advantage over conventional lighting or signaling systems that are powered by a dynamo of remaining lit when the two-wheeled vehicle is stopped, and of providing a constant level of light whatever the forward speed of the two-wheeled vehicle.
A first embodiment of such a prior art removable lighting or signaling system is described below with reference to accompanying FIGS. 1 to 4. The lighting or signaling system is composed of a housing 2 shown in front view in FIG. 1 and in back view in FIG. 2. In a particular embodiment, housing 2 contains a battery, which battery may be rechargeable. It houses a bulb 4 located behind a window 6 which is clear or red in color depending on whether housing 2 is intended for mounting on the front or the back of the two-wheeled vehicle. A guide 8 is fixed to the back of the housing. Guide 8 is intended to engage on a bracket 10 carried by a ring 12 mounted on the handlebar 14 or the frame 16 of the two-wheeled vehicle.
FIG. 3 shows a ring-bracket assembly 12, 10 for mounting on the handlebar 14 of a bicycle, while FIG. 4 shows a ring-bracket assembly 12, 10 where the position of the bracket is pivotable, more particularly for mounting on the rear fork 16 of a bicycle. Guide 8 of housing 2 is forcibly inserted into bracket 10, so that the assembly can withstand vibrations produced when the bicycle is moving, while permitting the guide to be readily attached to and removed from the bracket.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a second example of a prior art removable lighting or signaling device. It is constituted by a housing 20 carrying an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 22 on its front face, usually red or green verging on white, and which can blink in some embodiments. Housing 20 contains an LED control circuit and one or more batteries (not shown). A spring clip 24 is carried on the back face 20a for fixing housing 20 to the handlebar or frame of a bicycle.
The problem with such lighting or signaling devices is that they can easily be stolen if left on the two-wheeled vehicle. A user leaving a two-wheeled vehicle is thus constrained to carry the housings with him, which is an encumbrance due to the not insignificant size and weight of the housings.